Papercuts
by KieraControversy
Summary: One Shot: The story of why and how Kagome began to cut. This is based on my poem 'Fallen Girls With Blood Stained Cheeks'
1. Fallen Girls With Blood Stained Cheeks

Hey guys, just a one-shot I've wanted to do for a while. I don't really think anybody is going to think this is some amazing piece of writing but I thought I'd write it and continue on with my writing of inner problems. After I finish Skin and Bones, I will probably do one about Abuse, maybe drugs and all of that.

Soo I based this story on this really crappy poem.. I wrote it.. so yeah... read with caution!

**Fallen Girls With Blood Stained Cheeks**

Fallen Girls With Blood Stained Cheeks

All afraid to break down and weep

If only they would give life another chance

If only they could escape their zombie like trance

The magic mirror on the wall deceived them for much too long

That is when death began to play her enchanting song

"Out to heaven, I will send"

But the girls began to not want the end

They began to fight, began to resist

The girls did not want their names on Death's list

So up off of the floor they went

They would battle to not have their blood spent

On a worthless blade that left them without hope

Left them depressed, unable to cope

But now they see that their ways were wrong

They will no longer listen to death's song

They will run away from the darkness

Realize that life and love are really harmless

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I do however own this plot. If you steal it you WILL BE TERMINATED! *Puts on robot costume and begins to run around* HAHAHAH! *Trips and falls onto plot script* DAMN!

--

Kagome's P.O.V [writing]

I can remember the first time I cut, the first time I got the idea in my head. The first time I ever thought of dragging that secret blade across my skin. My writing on this page will be my proof, it may make me feel better. This is the story of the first time I cut.

Kagome's P.O.V [past]

I awoke with a start from dreamland and immediately looked at my clock. 9:00, great. Just to cherry on the top of my horrific life. My parents fought constantly, I couldn't shake their yelling out of my head. School was piling up, I knew I was failing maths and nearly failing history. My friends were getting impatient with me, they couldn't understand why I was always so busy.

I ran to my wardrobe and threw on my uniform, not even caring to pull my left sock up all the way. Nobody looked at me like I wanted them too anyways. I had always secretly wished that me and Inuyasha would one day be a couple, and we are now! Yesterday was the happiest day of my entire life. He said he loved me, he told me I was special, he told me that I was better than Kikyo ever was. I was elated when this occurred and I couldn't wait to get to school.

Finally I had reached school, and ran into class. The teacher was already angry with me, and shouted at me to go to the principle for my tardiness. All of his yelling, all of the kids laughing at me didn't matter because today I could see Inuyasha, he would hold me in his arms and tell me that I mattered.

I walked down the hallway with a bounce in my step, feeling better and better once I thought of Inuyasha and me kissing. That's when I saw it.

Narrator's P.O.V [Past]

Inuyasha had his lips smashed against Kikyos, his strong arms carried her weight. Kikyo's leather mini skirt had been pushed up so far you could almost see her cotton underwear, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"What about that bitch Kagome?!" Kikyo said, frusteration and superiority clouding her voice.

Inuyasha laughed loudly "Oh please, she means nothing to me. I'm just waiting until she puts out."

Kagome's eyes opened wide, tears stinging her brown orbs that threatened to spill over.

"You BASTARD!" Kagome screamed, venom dripping from her voice.

"YOU SAID I MATTERED, THAT I WAS SPECIAL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kagome balled her hands into fists and shook with fury, crumpling the blue hall pass.

Kikyo quickly got off of Inuyasha and smoothly glided over toward Kagome's shaking form.

Kikyo smiled in an elitist fashion and pulled her skirt back down to its mid thigh form "Don't you get it Kagome? You'll never be better than I am. All he wanted was your virginity, I don't know why he would crave some ugly frigid little virgin when he has me though." Inuyasha walked up behind Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"You BITCH!" Kagome screamed, her voice full of malice and hatred. She threw herself at Kikyo and began to lunge her fist at her until blood began to flow from her shocked face. Once Kagome saw that she was crying, and Inuyasha had managed to pull her off of her she stopped and turned around to her ex-love.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled stepping in front of Kikyo's trembling form that did not dare arise from the cold floor of the hallway.

"YOU ARE INUYASHA! I hate you! I wish I never loved you. You said you loved me Inuyasha, you said I was special!" Kagome began shouting and showed no intimidation but in the end the sentence she was trying to convey turned into a hushed, cracked whisper.

"Kagome, please!" Inuyasha said, trying to hold onto what was left of their friendship.

"No Inuyasha! You made me think I was special so you could sleep with me, and for that I'll never forgive you!" Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ignored his pleading. Her heart felt ripped in two, and she left a sad Inuyasha and a bleeding Kikyo behind.

_I can't believe this. I can't believe he would do this too me! I thought he loved me._

Kagome walked into the bathroom before letting out heart breaking sobs. She slid to the floor and was left a mess that nobody wanted to clean up. After an hour of endless tears she noticed the crumpled paper on the floor. Sighing, she began to uncrumple the blue pass.

"Oh great!" Kagome said as he sliced through her palm with the paper.

Kagome P.O.V (past event)

Wait, that didn't really hurt…

I began to shuffle through my yellow backpack until I saw a protractor for my maths. I wasn't going there anyways…

I was a bit afraid of the sharp end that I saw.

_Your not special…_

Kagome's POV (Current and partly written)

That's the first time I ever cut. And you know what? I thank that paper cut. I loved it when I had drug that protractor against my skin over and over until My sleeve was coated in blood. But do you know what I don't love? I don't love how it left me. It left me helpless, it left me with a problem called self harm.

And that is why I am writing my story. That is why I'm here in the Skikon hospital. The boy in the room next to me dealt with abusive parents, his name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is my current boyfriend. He has taught me that love is not something that you can fake, it can only be truly shared between two people to create happiness.

I know that even though some of my scars won't ever heal, I am almost healed of my inner problems.

Sesshomaru walked through the door to my room and smiled reassuringly at me "Kagome, are you ready to leave love?"

I smiled warmly back at him and folded the lined paper and placed it into my black jeans. I rolled up the sleeves of my dark blue fitted hoodie that revealed my healing scars unintentionally.

"I am so ready for this to be over! Our last session of the retreat then we can go back to school."

"Together" he stated confidently, sadness flashing through his eyes as he looked at my arms.

I got up and swiftly walked over to Sesshomaru, my hands tingling with excitement as he grasped me into a hug, placing my head close to his heart.

"Can you hear my heart Kagome?"

I brought my head up and looked into his golden orbs lovingly "Yes, of course I can."

"It beats for you, Kagome."

Kagome was about to say something but he raised her chin with one clawed finger.

"It beats for you because you are special, because you are my true love. I will never leave you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness and then their lips pressed together to share an innocent, first kiss.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome's faces lit up once their faces parted, they both smiled brightly at one another. They both held hands and walked to their meeting, and shared one last kiss before walking in.

"I love you with all of my heart Kagome."

"I love you with all of my heart Sesshomaru, because you have helped me put it back together."

--

Yup , a sappy ending but I thought I would just make a random one shot. I hope you all liked it, so go ahead and review. Any friend that immediately goes "Haha, your emo your emo!" is a terrible friend and if you have ever done that I am OUTRAGED.


	2. The Signs of Depression Self Harm

**So here are the symtoms / signs of Depression and Self harm. Self harm is a common act, I've done it, some of you have done it, and it's not a proper way of dealing with things. I realize it's a way to cope, but all it leaves you with is scars and a fear so big it can devour you whole.**

Here are the signs of self harm:

- They wear long sleeves and pants at all times, even in the summer

- They bite their fingernails and surrounding skin to excess, often to the point of bleeding.

- You notice unusual scars or injuries on their body these could be straight lines, or even letters cut or scratched into the arms, legs or other parts of the body. Self injurers do not always cut at the wrist.

- You notice they are missing hair from their head or eyebrows Or they have an elastic band around their wrist to snap.

- Many look for self harm references in song lyrics. There's a poster with a member of this band showing off his bleeding arm – if your friend or teenager has this picture, it's possible that they self harm. Another song to watch out for is 'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails. It's blatantly about self harm and is very triggering.

- You notice razors missing from the bathroom or you have to buy them more often. Or you may notice a kitchen or craft knife missing. Also watch out for plasters / band aids and first aid supplies being used up very quickly. Your friend or teenager may buy their own 'supplies', so watch out for unusual trips to the pharmacy / chemist.

- You find sharp objects & band aids in their belongings or school bag / purse.

- You find broken glass, razor blade plastic casing or blood stained tissues in the bin / trash can.

- They sit in the same unusual position often, perhaps with a cushion over their arm/leg or they change positions when you walk in the room. This could mean they have visible injuries or scars that they are trying to hide.

- They seem very distant, maybe even seem like they think you don't like them. Even though you enjoy spending time with your loved one / friend they may not think that you do because they are slipping into / have depression

- They create artwork using a lot of red & black lines or words.

- They often use their computer and wipe out the history when they are done. This may be a sign of self harm, anorexia/bulimia and a number of other things.

- You find a stash of pills – maybe pain killers or different kinds of antidepressants in their purse/room.

- Sleeping for very long periods of time…to avoid being awake/alive.

- Reluctance to leave the house or go out with friends.

- Lack of care about hygiene and appearance in my night clothes and not take a shower as often as I should.

- Loss of enthusiasm for favourite interests or hobbies.

- Change in eating habits – skipping meals or over eating for comfort.

Signs of Depression:

- Disturbed thinking

- Feelings of sadness or irritability

- Loss of interest or pleasure in activates once enjoyed

- Changes in weight or appetite

- Changes in sleeping patterns

- Feelings of guilt, hopelessness or worthlessness

- Inability to concentrate, remember things or make decisions

- Fatigue or loss of energy - withdrawal

- Restlessness or decreased activity noticed by others


End file.
